dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Sian
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH9A6tn_P6g "Every rose has it's thorns..."] b792a9a340e5a65c3e6da66bd305daac.jpg 3ade2a58b148747ff6eb01d65f668b80.jpg Appearance Sian is two sides of the very same coin unlike that of her brother, Akira who more closely resembles her father (this is unknown to her though). Standing at 5'7 she sports the very same long raven hair as her mother Tomoko mother which is worn either loose or in a ponytail, her seemingly un-natural beauty, body and shape, and butter pecan colored skin while at the same time she has her father Akuma's red-violet colored orbs. When not in her school's uniform Sian can be seen wearing almost anything a typical teenage girl would. A2519d425891dd4804c064c16a5fa4d1.jpg Pinup-Art-by-Jamie-Tyndall 7.jpg a7cd98f940b7c9d4791e2d7c1dd99bcf.jpg 61ba1f4c75df58dba3608e0363567008.jpg All Grown Up... splash__aspen_matthews____colored_by_leoneal_cp-d8irce0.jpg 0d160e8831873dfd55a7572414f2967d.jpg 170844.jpg 3683180-00g_asss-13-bluerainbow500-1_zpse2232e03.jpg Aspen Metthews.jpg aspensplash1c_2010.jpg d1ac1e012653dd13c9b3ea78c48825c0.jpg fathom_theelitesaga-03d-debalfo-4th_1.jpg Fathom-Annual2014-01a-Turner.jpg AspenMatthews-JSCampbell.jpg fathom.jpg 1761613-1229835_l_df3725cd72755587aab787b9258cdcef_1_.jpg 6dc54a1a6c155b4b3c5eeb263643b14f.jpg 567906-184455_aspen_400.jpg aspen_matthews_by_eeddey-d6nlsno.jpg aspen_matthews_from_fathom_by_davidrivera-d4xhltn.jpg ba1ba718e5df86837acbd57c86df104f_xl.jpg Fathom-fathom-3848279-630-875.jpg Behavior/Personality Just as her zodiac of Gemini defines Sian and her identical twin sister, Mileena are exactly like day and night, complete and polar opposites. Si being the better half of the two with her lady like demeanor and mannerisms/edict. While her sister prefers to play hooky, smoke, and hang out with every guy Sian dates (her exs), Sian sticks close to their Mom, her studies, music, and enlightening her mind with everything else. But don't get it twisted things aren't all sunshine and rainbows here as Sian did inherit her parents gifts of music, and by this I mean Tomoko's incredible singing voice and Akuma's way around a bass guitar making her a musical rock n roll prodigy who's band has taken the world by storm through and through. Roleplay Alignment A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is necessary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: * 12th Grade High School Student, St. Paul of the Cross Academy * Lead Singer & Guitarist of xXxRebellionxXx At the Top of the Charts....the Band...xXxRebellionxXx best-music-wallpaper-p.jpg DJ Riley Rock: "HELLOOOOOO Kasaihana this is your man who rocks the house allllll dayy long, that's right its me DJ Riley Rock. Rockin your radio with all the latest and greatest, Hot off the request line is xXxRebellionxXx's "Numb" for all of you lowly worms who are just plain and sick of peoples bullshit. xXxRebellionxXx, being THE band that got its humble beginnings in the ghettos of New York and is now one of the world's most highly acclaimed Alternative bands to date after signing a lucrative contract with none other than the 22nd century's Mr. Rock Hard or go Home himself, Terrence Savage the Third. The band consisting of Sian (Lead Female Singer & Guitarist), Jamie Kent (Lead Male Singer & Drummer), Kyle Nakamura (Bass Guitarist), & Kimiko 'Lala' Nakamura (Keyboardist) has rocketed up the charts with hits like "I Get Wicked", "Not One of Us," "Ignorance," and my personal favorite from their latest album "Sticks N' Stones" entitled "Fire & Fury" a dedication to the one who raised all four of the band members, Tomoko Asakura. I myself had the pleasure of speaking none other than the Dark Siren of Our Generation herself, Ms. Sian the other day and this is what she had to say in regards to the hate-ration of the band's music which has spark several controversies since the band's first album released one year ago today:" guitar-girl.jpg Sian's voice playing off a recorder in the studio:"Screw those idoits, cause when it all boils down to it, they're the same ones at home in their basement or in their garage wallowing in self pity cause they don't have the common sense to TRY and claim what's theirs instead of doing all of this to try and tear down what me, Jamie, Kyle, and Lala have worked so hard for. But I guess should be grateful to folks like them cause this shows us (the band) just how much we are loved and how good we really are, even under all of the hatred."DJ Riley Rock:"And there you have it from the songstress herself but now it time to kick back, it rock and become "Numb" with Multi-Platinum Recording Artists, xXxRebellionxXx on 107.98 's Rock N Rile." -the opening to the song Numb can slowly be heard coming into play over the speakers of said radio.- The Bands Albums to Date Debut Album - Fire It Up Album's Award(s) Status: 8 Grammy's from various categories, 4 Teens Choice, 1 World's Best Artist, and multiple Gold thru Platinum Albums recognition from various countries including the U.S. Tracks 1. Not One of Us 2. Fire it Up 3. Going Under 4. Ignorance 5. Let the Sparks Fly 6. Welcome to the Masquerade 7. Sweet Sacrifice 8. Release The Panic 9. Wanted Dead Or Alive 10. Sick Of It 11. Comatose 12. Misery Loves My Company 13. Everybody's Fool 14. Lithium 15. Breaking Benjamin 16. Pain Killer Sophomore Album - Stick N' Stones Album's Award(s) Status: 12 Grammy's from various categories, 10 Teens Choice, 3 World's Best, 5 international awards, and multiple Gold thru Platinum Albums recognition from various countries. In the U.S. however this album is the first in almost 9 years to go triple platinum status! Tracks 1. Do What you Want 2. Decoded 3. Riot 4. I Get Wicked 5. I Stand Alone 6. Hero 7. Not Gonna Die feat. New California Orchestra and Chancellors Choir 8. Rise 9. Fallen Angel 10. Fire & Fury The Band's Dedicated Song to Moko 11. The Devil Within 12. Move 13. Animal I Have Become 14.Monster Junior Album - Apocalypse Album's Award(s) Status: 17 Grammy's from various categories, 12 Teens Choice, 3 World's Best, 11 international awards, and multiple Gold thru Platinum Albums recognition from various countries. In the U.S. however this album is the second of the group's to go triple platinum status! Tracks 1. Crawling 2. I Hate Everything About You 3. Awake and Alive 4. The Older I Get 5. I Miss the Misery 6. Shatter Me feat. Alana Michaels 7. I Get Off 8. Mz. Hyde 9. Apocalyptic 10. Amen 11. Haunted 12. You Call Me a Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing 13. Whispers in the Dark 14. Something in Your Mouth 15. S.E.X. 16. Porn Star Dancing Feat. Legacy 17. The Bitch Came Back 18. Move Your Body 19. I See Red Other Tracks Sian has Collaborated on with Other Artists: 1. Work Ft. Jer Say 2. Miracles Ft. Gregory Sway 3. Runnin' Ft. Gregory Sway 4. Lil Love Ft. Thuggin Wild & Casey Rock 5. I'm Still in Love with You Ft. Top Notch Shotta 6. Baby Boy Ft. Top Notch Shotta ---- Sian's Solo Album(s) Freshman Solo Album - The Jaded Queen Album's Award(s) Status: 8 Grammy's from various categories, 4 Teens Choice, 2 World's Best, 5 international awards, and multiple Gold thru Platinum Album recognition in various countries. In the U.S. however this is the first solo album in almost 4 years to go from gold to triple platinum status in just three months time! 1. Castle 2. Sally's Song 3. Vanity 4. Prima Donna ft. Jazzy 5. Express (Burlesque) 6. Love Bites (So Do I) 7. I Get Off 8. Shatter Me Ft. Alana Michaels 9. I Like It Heavy 10. Taking Over Me 11. Crown 12. Gasoline Sophomore Solo Album - A Moment of Silence - Work in Progress Album's Award(s) Status: To Be Announced... 1. He Wasn't Man Enough for Me 2. Going Under 3. My Immortal 4. Human Nature 5.Bad Girl 6. Would You Mind 7. Missing 8. Hello 9. 10. 11. 12 13. 14. 15. 16. 'Relationship' In Love with The Fastest Man Alive tumblr_nbhpzedalt1rbb15vo1_r2_500.png 'Cambion/Half-Demon Physiology' c26ea9d9805161a4bb9fa2fbdbf2ca6a.jpg Sian, much like her siblings is considered by most in the world of Demonology as a Cambion or a first generation being with both human and demonic ancestry. As they are partially mortal they are more bound to their human like appearance given them by their mortal parent, but their personalities and minds are far less defined by their spiritual aspect. In some forms of media, Cambions are shown to be equal or higher in power than full demons, this is generally explained with the claim that the human soul enhances the spiritual/divine power gained from their demonic linage. The Combination of mortal and physical with immortal and immaterial can be highly unpredictable, and someone with heritage from both sides can choose to lean on either both sides of their ancestry or just one. Thus cambions are divided into three broad groups: * Near-Mortal cambions favor their mortal parents or are more distant descendants. They are mostly similar to their mortal kind in both mind and body, but with some additional abilities and instincts. Outwardly there are few or no indication that the individual is anything but normal. * Balanced cambions are balanced between their heritages, if sometimes rather precariously, and have both free will and good amount of power. There are likely number of definite traits and instincts that draw them toward their inhuman side. Physically they tend to have at least few indications about their non-mortal parentage, but the amount varies greatly between individuals. * Near-Demonic cambions favor their immortal parentage or have only minor amount of mortal blood. Physically and mentally they are close to their immortal parentage, although able to resist their instinctual traits better than their parent. Most like Sian are considered to be in the balanced category, and have been known to demonstrate the following attributes: *Empathy *Manipulation Energy Manipulation **Absorption Absorption **Generation Barriers **Blast Blasts **Energy Constructs Constructs *Condition Enhanced Condition or Condition Supernatural Conditioning *Invulnerability though there are some who've demonstrated some traits of the near-demonic aspect as well. Sian, however has only exemplified abilities of Manipulation Weather Manipulation. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: ''' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tessenjutsu '''Tessenjutsu] Nnun41vlvucfg1wdjyxj.gif Tessenjutsu ( "iron fan technique") is the martial art of the Japanese war fan (tessen). It is based on the use of the solid iron fan or the folding iron fan, which usually had eight or ten wood or iron ribs. The use of the war fan in combat is mentioned in early Japanese legends. For example, Yoshitsune, a hero of Japanese legend, is said to have defeated an opponent named Benkei by parrying the blows of his opponent's spear with an iron fan. This use of the iron fan was taught him by a mythological creature, a tengu, who had also instructed him in the art of swordsmanship. The practitioners of tessenjutsu could acquire a high level of skill. Some became so skilled, in fact, that they were able to defend themselves against an attacker wielding a sword, and even kill an opponent with a single blow. Like so many other Japanese arts of combat during this era, tessenjutsu reached a high level of sophistication. For example, a famous swordsman in the late 16th century, Ganryu, was able to defeat several enemies with an iron fan. Apart from using it in duels against enemies armed with swords and spears, the skilled wielder could also use it to fence and fend off knives and poisoned darts thrown at him. Like a sword, the tessen could be dual-wielded to parry with one hand and attack with the other. Tessenjutsu is still practiced by a few experts in Japan to this day. Flow of battle: ' Sei 'Something's Up With Jack "Well hello kiddies....oh but don't you recognize me? It's me Jack!" -cackles- "Now I know you all are wondering just what the fuck happened and why it is that I am like this instead of in the form of the back pack purse that my mistress has had since she was 4. Well dears its all quite simple I am what most would call a Familiar, a being that protects charges in a specific family lines via a blood pact. Mines is controlled by none other than Lady Sian's father, Akuma Tetsu (meaning it takes its orders from him NOT Sian). And just by chance when I was separated from my Mistress (Sian) by some kid who ultimately broke said seals that were placed on me a long time ago to stay in my original form (a back pack) into what you see here. This of course lead to me having to lay low in the form that you see to recover my strength before I could return home back as I was to Lady Sian. -notes the sordid state the girl looked like when he was placed back into her arms- "But don't worry loves currently my mistress is unaware of my birth into the torrid creature you see before you nor does she have any control over my actions so I am free to roam for now. So my ONLY words of advice to you bloaks who seek stir a foot against my Mistress' door is this......STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU BLOODY ASSHOLES!!! Or Ol' Jack just might be paying you a personal visit......." m_554ee0ce78b31c31170081a0.jpg|Jack's Vessel Additional Notes: BEWARE THE BACKPACK!!! It might appear innocent enough but often that which is usually is what gets you killed. Abilities 2e56533158976b058f8f1a0b59edb585.gif Water_Nebula_and_Ice-Make_Shotgun_Combination_Attack.gif * [http://rosariovampire.wikia.com/wiki/Cryokinesis Cryokinesis] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cold_Immunity Cold Immunity] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Manipulation Ice Manipulation] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Shield_Construction Ice Shield Construction] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cryokinetic_Combat Cryokinetic Combat] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Attacks Ice Attacks] Chi Form Chi Alteration An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else. Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi. Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alternators can copy the properties of REAL things. 'Chi Base' Chi Manipulation The ability to manipulate the flow of one's physical energy. A physical variation of Life-Force Manipulation and comparable to Aura Manipulation. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. 'Weapon of Choice' * Hands =Tessen Fans= tumblr_nl4fxlIPrT1sfoq05o7_1280.jpg Tessen fan were folding fans with outer spokes made of heavy plates of iron which were designed to look like normal, harmless folding fans or solid clubs shaped to look like a closed fan. Samurai could take these to places where swords or other overt weapons were not allowed, and some swordsmanship schools included training in the use of the tessen as a weapon. The tessen was also used for fending off knives and darts, as a throwing weapon, and as an aid in swimming. Allies/Enemies * Mileena, My Twin sister Peak Human System *Peak Human Agility The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 6.2meter/20 ft in a single bound and 3.2meter/10 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately coordinate his or her body with balance , dexterity and flexibility. Even the user's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. *Peak Human Combat The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability "Much Adeiu....About a Tetsu" 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:RPC Category:Generation 1 Category:Say's RPCs & NPCs Category:Much Adeiu....About a Tetsu